


RemRom in Quarantine

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Roman has the flu and his stuck with his roommate, Remus, who he definitely does not have feelings for, who said that he did? Logan? Well, he doesn't.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	RemRom in Quarantine

“Day 1 of quarantine. If I have to stay with Remus one more hour, I’m going to lose my mind.” 

“Princey! Time for your medicine! Unless you want me to hide it in your food, like a dog!” 

Roman groaned and deleted the video. He could complain to the internet later, when Remus wasn’t awake to bother him. Just the day before, he’d tested positively for the flu, so he was stuck with the only one of his five roommates who hadn’t just left for Spring Break, at least until he recovered from that stupid virus. The last thing he wanted to do was catch a second, but dealing with Remus made the thought seem more than tempting. 

One would think that things couldn’t get much worse than that, but of course, life found a way. In this case, Remus was not only the mot obnoxious roommate, but also the one that Roman found himself hiding feelings for. And now, Remus was babysitting him and all of his sick from the flu grossness.

“Roman!” 

“Alright, I’m coming!” He wrapped himself in a blanket and went to the kitchen, finding his flu medicine and some orange juice waiting for him. 

“What do you say?” Remus asked, pushing a plate of spaghetti and veggies his direction. 

“Thank you,” Roman grumbled before knocking back the medicine like a shot, chasing it down with a gulp of orange juice. “You know, I could make food too, I’m not dying yet.” 

Remus shrugged and started eating his own food. “I don’t want to catch your coronavirus and you won’t let me bleach my food to disinfect it.” 

“It’s just the flu!”

“So you say.”

“So the doctors say,” Roman groaned, rubbing his aching head. 

“Besides, it’s not like I mind, it’s just cooking. You need to rest up so you can get better,” Remus explained with a surprisingly genuine tone. 

Roman furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Maybe he was being a bit harsh on Remus. “Uh.. Th.. Thank you..” 

“The longer you rest, the faster you get better, the less I have to hear you whine.” 

Or maybe he wasn’t being harsh enough. “I do not whine!” Roman said in a very whiny tone. 

Remus laughed at that, making Roman blush. “Way to prove my point, Princey. Just eat up and rest up and you’ll be back to your gaudy self in no time.” 

Roman rolled his eyes and kept eating, choking as he felt Remus’s hand on his forehead. “What are you doing?!” 

“Well, your fever’s finally going down, so that’s good.” 

Roman blushed harder and hoped that Remus would assume it was just his flu. “You can stop touching me, then, if you’re so desperate to not get sick.” 

“Pfft, you’re barely even contagious, I just don’t want to deal with you being a big baby,” Remus corrected, poking Roman’s face and laughing as his hand was just swatted away.

Roman pouted and ate his food quietly before escaping back to his room, hiding under his blanket fort and calling one of his friends. 

“Hey, Roman! How are you doing, buddy?”

“Patton!” he cheered, as if he didn’t know that Patton would answer immediately. “Thank goodness, I was getting sick of only hearing Remus’s voice...”

“How is that going, anyways?” Patton asked with a sympathetic tone in his voice. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Awful.. He’s just so... Remus! I seriously can’t wait for you guys to get back..” 

“I know.. We’ll be back as soon as you’re better!” 

“Is that Roman? I would like to talk to him,” Roman heard Logan’s voice saying. 

Patton nodded. “Here’s Logan.” 

Roman sighed and heard the phone being shifted before hearing Logan’s greeting. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Logan. Why do you want to talk to me?” 

“I wanted to know how you’re dealing with Remus.” 

“Poorly.. I just can’t get him to leave me alone for five minutes.. He keeps coming in and bothering me, trying to take my temperature and give me medicine and I just know he’s trying to bug me.” 

Logan paused for a few seconds. 

“What?” Roman asked. 

“You aren’t seriously this dense, are you?”

Roman tutted. “You could tell me what you’re talking about instead of insulting me like this.” 

Logan sighed. “Remus has feelings for you. He asked me not to tell you, but-”

“He what?!” Roman shouted before covering his mouth. 

As expected, Remus came knocking on the door seconds later. “Roman, I heard shouting.”

“... I’m watching a movie?..”

“I know you’re lying, but I”ll leave you alone for now.” 

Roman sighed as he heard Remus’s footsteps leave before putting the phone back to his ear. “Alright, what did you say? I think the flu is making me hallucinate.”

“You heard me correctly. Remus has feelings for you, romantic feelings, and you are an idiot for not noticing it by now. Now that I’ve told you, you can go ahead and tell him that you like him back.” 

Roman scoffed. “I... What? What are you even talking about? You sound like a crazy person right now, do you know what you sound like? You sound like you can’t even hear yourself, you crazy, crazy guy.” 

Logan stayed silent, which Roman took to mean that he wasn’t convinced. 

“I definitely don’t have feelings for him!” 

“Rather than convincing yourself that that’s true, why don’t you go act on your feelings, knowing that he won’t reject you? Honestly, I know I’m the logical one, but this is just common sense at this point.” 

Roman felt his face burning from the embarrassment of being caught. “What should I do?..”

“Suck his dick would be the obvious answer, but with you having the flu, perhaps something involving less bodily fluids.” 

“Are you saying this with Patton in the room?!” 

Logan hummed in thought, which Roman assumed to be the sound of him checking around the room. “No, he’s gone. But we are a couple, in case you forgot.” 

“Yeah, but it’s Patton. I’m not sure he’d want to hear that.” 

“Don’t try to distract me from my point. I did you a favor by telling you about Remus’s feelings against his wishes, now you have to return the favor by agreeing to tell him about your feelings. Or show him, depending on how bold you’re feeling.” 

Roman thought for a second. “Alright.. I’ll do something when I get the chance.. You promise you’re not just pranking me or something?” 

“What would I gain from that? Embarrassing you like that would make the atmosphere in the apartment incredibly awkward and unpleasant. Telling the truth about Remus’s feelings for you, however, will greatly help to alleviate the amount of romantic and the much more prevalent sexual tension in the air. At least with Virgil and Remy, Remy doesn’t live with us.” 

“Fine.. I guess he’ll tell you about it later.” 

“Great. I’ll see you after break, if this pandemic doesn’t get any worse.” 

“I’ll see you then...” 

Logan hung up and Roman groaned before flopping onto his back, knowing what he had to do. 

Sure, he had feelings for Remus, but he was hoping it was just a phase, a temporary need to do something - or, rather, someone - absolutely disgusting to celebrate the fact that he was finally living on his own. But after the first few months, he realized that those feelings were definitely romantic. He wasn’t mad about it, but Remus had openly voiced how much he’d prefer to die than to date a prissy boy, something that Roman definitely was. 

Maybe it was some way of deflecting any suspicion about his feelings for Roman? Why would Logan lie? 

Logan definitely would’ve enjoyed the drama. 

But Logan wasn’t a liar, was he? 

Unless Dee put him up to it, Dee definitely would’ve been entertained by something like that. 

No, Remus was Dee’s best friend. He wouldn’t do that. 

Unless Dee put Remus up to it and lied to Logan to get the news back to Roman! 

No, Logan was usually so airtight about secrets and there was no way he’d hurt Roman’s feelings like that... 

That settled it! Roman was going to act on his feelings and he was going to do so now! 

“Roman, I’m going to watch a Disney movie, do you want to join me?” 

He couldn’t do this. 

He promised Logan he would! 

No. 

Yes. 

No.

Yes.

No! 

“Yes!” Roman clamped his hands over his mouth as he realized he’d said that out loud, but it was too late to take it back. 

“Alright, corona boy, come on!” 

Roman whined to himself, but got out of bed and out of the room, with his blanket wrapped around himself, of course. 

Remus smiled as he saw him coming, waving him over. “Come on, it’s Tangled. We can talk about the fact that people are honestly comparing their quarantines to being kidnapped and being forced to live the same day for 18 years.” 

Roman laughed awkwardly and sat on the other side of the couch, trying to hide his blush as Remus moved to sit directly next to him. 

“Oh, you only have the flu and you’re recovering from that. You don’t need to sit so far away, Princey.” 

“W.. Well, sorry I didn’t want you to get sick. I didn’t want you to get even weirder from a fever, plus, I want our friends to come back,” he said, trying to seem as uninterested as possible. 

Remus just laughed and leaned against Roman, using the thick layer that the blanket provided him as a pillow. “I’ll be fine, you know I’ve got the immune system of a champ.” 

“That’s what they all say.” 

Remus shrugged and started the movie, sighing as he got comfortable. 

Roman did his best to stay still for the entire time, not wanting to bother Remus, and tried to focus on the movie, but it was nearly impossible when his crush was literally cuddled against his side like a giant teddy bear. 

“You know, this is nice,” Remus said as they watched Eugene almost die. 

“Watching beloved Disney characters die?”

Remus tutted. “No, I mean us just hanging out without bitching at each other the whole time. Don’t get me wrong, I love arguing with you, but isn’t it nice to have some good quiet time once in a while?” 

Roman paused for a second before nodding slowly. “Yeah... Yeah, I guess it is.” 

“See? We don’t always have to bicker.” 

Roman nodded, trying to hype himself up on the inside. It was now or never, the movie was about to end. Besides, they were having moment, weren’t they? What better time to just make a move? 

Remus shifted to sit up. “I’m going to get some snacks so we can-” He was cut off as Roman grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Roman kept his eyes shut, hoping with every fiber of his body that Remus wouldn’t pull away and run. 

Actually, Remus did quite the opposite, leaning down and putting his hand on the couch beside Roman’s head, not exactly able to hold him from where he sat wrapped in his blanket. 

Roman relaxed a bit and moved his hands to Remus’s face, feeling stubble growing on his cheeks. Why he decided to shave everything but that god awful mustache, Roman will never understand, but it really did fit the trash rat aesthetic that Roman found himself falling for harder and harder everyday. 

Remus pulled away a minute later, panting to catch his breath, since Roman had caught him by surprise. “Christ, Princey, I was just going to get some popcorn. What’ll you do if I go out and get ice cream instead?” he asked with a wink. 

Roman blushed. “Shut up! I just... I couldn’t even fathom telling you to your face how I feel without feeling sick, so I figured I might as well just kiss you instead.” 

“Well, it worked.” He stood up straight before taking Roman’s hand and bowing. “Would you allow me to treat you on a quarantine date for dinner? I will make us the most luxurious chicken lasagna that I can with whatever kind of vegetable sides you want, as long as you agree to take your medicine.” 

Roman laughed a bit. “Fine.. I think I’d really like that...” 

Remus hummed and stood up straight, singing as he floated into the kitchen. “When the class moves online and the boomers all die, that’s corona..”

Roman snorted a laugh. Remus may have been a trash rat, but he could be kind of funny at times. Besides, this trash rat was going to be his boyfriend. Not even the worst of his humor could ruin Roman’s mood now. 


End file.
